


Between Breaths

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave loves it when Archie sucks his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Breaths

Fuck, Dave loves it when Archie sucks his cock.

Actually, he loves pretty much every sex act they've tried so far, but having Archie flat on his back underneath him as Dave straddles his chest and fucks his mouth is just one of those images that gets him going, and stays with him for a while. It's unfairly obscene how young and pretty David Archuleta is, and sometimes Dave wonders if there's something wrong with him, for that to actually _turn him on_ instead of making him feel like pedophile, but it makes him too hard to really care. There's nothing hotter - at least nothing that he can think of - than sliding his thick cock in between Archie's plump, red lips, watching his brow furrow as he tries to take it all, deep as he can, and feeling the hesitant, fluttering undulations of his tongue against the underside of Dave's dick. 

He cradles the back of Archie's skull gently with one hand, using the other hand to cup his chin and growls "Suck it," as he rolls his hips and thrusts his erection into Archie's mouth, groaning as his boyfriend complies eagerly, working Dave's cock like he's a rent-boy and he's trying to earn his fucking keep. That's hot too, Archie's eagerness in bed, how unexperienced and yet how willing he is, and the looks he likes to slant towards David, half-coy and half-unsure, just wanting to _please_ him so bad. 

It doesn't hurt his ego either when Archie strokes his dick to fullness and holds on like he wants to keep it as a present, and kisses him like it's the best thing in the world, whimpering and squirming like he can't get enough. It makes David feel more like a rockstar-sex-god than any of the screaming women he plays concerts to ever will. Dave is perversely proud of the fact that he was the first to kiss him, touch him, suck him, and fuck him, but he's even more proud of how far Archie's come, how he doesn't just fall limp in Dave's arms, passively allowing Dave to paw at him, but actively engages and wants it, a little slutty and a lot pushy when the mood strikes him. 

It somehow makes it better when he holds Archie down and makes him take it like this, shifting his hips so he's thrusting in and out of the other man's mouth. He's addicted to the wet sounds Archie's mouth makes on his cock, the way he swallows unevenly around the head when David pushes in too far, too deep, choking down his gag reflex and trying desperately to accomodate for the lack of air in his lungs by sucking harder and breathing in through his nose. 

"There you go," David pants, curling his fingers in Archie's soft, dark hair, fucking Archie's mouth steadily until his balls start to tighten reflexively, and his gut clenches in warning. "Ah, your beautiful fucking mouth is gonna make me come," he hisses, closing his eyes and shuddering slightly. 

Archie makes a sound, a soft, encouraging moan, and Dave looks down at him, forces his eyes open so he can stare at Archie's perfect mouth wrapped around his dick, at the fan of his sooty eyelashes, thick and pretty and making him seem so young, and suddenly grabs Archie's head in both his hands, holding him steady as he pulls out of his mouth.

"What-" Archie tries to ask, his voice hoarse and raspy and _fuck_ if that doesn't almost make David come, just the way he sounds, wrecked and abused. Dave eases his head back down to the pillow and runs his thumb along Archie's swollen lips, gripping his throbbing erection in the other hand. 

"I wanna come on your face," he says suddenly, already starting to jack his cock, wrist flicking as he pulls eagerly. Just the thought makes him dizzy, staining Archie's face with his cum, getting it all over his cheeks, his lips, his nose, his eyelashes. 

Archie just whimpers below him, relaxing into the sheets and staring up at David, eyes glued to his face, before they finally focus on Dave's hard cock. His undivided attention makes Dave feel even hotter, and his cock is pulsing in his hand as he yanks harder and faster, his balls drawn up tight, heavy and full. Then Archie licks his lips and parts his mouth slightly, eyes never wavering, and that is it for David, he's coming.

"Shit, fuck, yes, god," he gasps out, fisting his erection and aiming at Archie's perfect mouth, throwing his head back as he starts to come, sticky white fluid spurting from his cock and landing in one perfect stripe across his cheek. It's fucking beautiful to see, and David nearly doubles over, panting as he milks out the rest of his orgasm, continuing to come, coating Archie's lips and eyelids. 

"So fucking hot, god, marking you up, so pretty, so gorgeous," he groans, tilting his hips forward to smear the last of his cum across Archie's chin and neck with his still-hard cock, cursing as the head of his erection drags along Archie's smooth wet skin. A little more dribbles from his cock as he rubs against Archie’s face before he finally feels like it’s enough, and scoots down on the bed so he’s laying on top of his boyfriend, face to face, rather than straddling his chest. 

David touches Archie’s face reverently, sliding one thumb through the sticky mess he’s made of this beautiful golden boy, amazed at his own ability to debauch the pure, innocent face that had won over America. Well, won over _half_ of America, he thinks with a smirk. The other half belonged to him. 

Archie opens his eyes – slowly, carefully, because there’s still semen on his eyelids – and stares shyly at David. Shy, somehow he’s _shy_ after deep-throating Dave’s cock, and getting his face covered in cum. Dave can’t help but smile fondly at him, and tilts his chin a little so he can better appreciate his work. It’s just beautiful. 

“You did so well,” he coos, shifting a little so he’s up on his elbows, hovering over Archie. “God you make me cum so hard, every fucking time. Look at you, fucking filthy. It does things to me, you know that?” 

He pauses, waits for Archie to nod his head, and then leans closer.

“But don’t worry, I’ll clean you up.” 

David nuzzles his nose against Archie’s neck and then kisses his way up his jaw, tonguing the soft, slick skin and lapping up the streaks of ejaculate. It’s tangy and salty on his tongue, but it feels like it could be champagne for all that Archie is shivering and whimpering underneath him, rolling his hips up to grind against him. Dave smiles and pauses in his mission to kiss Archie tenderly, lips fitting perfectly over his bottom lip and sucking, swiping his tongue across them. Then he continues his task of licking up all traces of semen, from the bottom of Archie’s curved neck to the smooth expanse of his forehead, tongue bumping over Archie’s nose and lips sweetly kissing Archie’s eyes, careful to clean every thing up. 

When he’s done, Dave sweetly kisses Archie again, keeping slow and gentle and _grateful_ , so fucking thankful to have this guy in his life. 

“Cook,” Archie breathes, arms coming up and around David’s shoulders, holding on tight. His hips are grinding harder now, and Dave lets his body weight rest more firmly on top of him, letting Archie fuck his hips up into the pressure, his hot erection pushing insistently. David grins against his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Are you going to come?” he asks, low and hot as Archie squirms. “You going rub up against me after I came all over your face and come, just from this?” 

Archie whines, panting a little. “Yes, oh gosh, Cook, yes,” he says. 

“Then do it,” Dave demands, slipping a hand down between them to rub encouragingly at the hard line of Archie’s cock, cupping his balls tenderly and pressing one finger behind them, stroking his perineum firmly. Archie makes a gorgeous, broken sound, something between a mewl and gasp and arches up against David’s body, keening as he comes, hot and wet and sticky between their bodies. David watches him come down from his orgasm intently, the heaving of his chest and the way his eyes flutter rapidly, how pink his cheeks are, and watches a bead of sweat drip from Archie’s temple down his face to his jaw. 

“You’re just perfect,” he murmurs, sliding his hand up Archie’s thigh, over his hip, and curving around his waist. “So fucking perfect for me.”


End file.
